User talk:Hipowi
Lol, lurker beaten by PvX HA on relic runs. Welcome to PvX! Misery Says Moo 00:56, 9 March 2009 (UTC) (EC) Loosing 3-0 on relics to pvx team must be slightly embarasing! Oh and welcome by the way :D FrostytheAdmin 00:57, 9 March 2009 (UTC) thanks for the welcome! and yes, somewhat of a lurker I guess... was cool to see you allHipowi 01:08, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :It is really odd to see someone saying, lol pvxers on all chat. FrostytheAdmin 01:14, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :I guess not that many people go from using pvx for just for builds to pressing discussion.Hipowi 01:23, 9 March 2009 (UTC) turret replacement discuss?|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 04:15, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ty frosty http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:Mo/Me_Glimmer_of_Light_Spam&diff=prev&oldid=889358 He has like 27 d-shots tbh ;o Brandnew 20:02, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :even i can d-shot glimmer when its being spammed on recharge, which it will be. 1s recharge is easy to count--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 20:04, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::othatway;o Brandnew 20:07, 4 May 2009 (UTC) how2delete Terran 23:42, 9 May 2009 (UTC) : 2:????? thanks--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 02:59, 10 May 2009 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:A/W_Imbasin-- dead link D:> --[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 06:56, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :nm, it had the two dashes from your sig. *smackhead*--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 06:57, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Don't tell pika I called him a dirty asian. 20:05, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :i love pikafan. howdare oyu. he makes good shoes overi n azia 20:10, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::pika is my favorite person in the eastern hemisphere. <3^<3.--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 20:40, 4 June 2009 (UTC) User:Xxunrealxx1/quotes I lolled. 20:09, 4 June 2009 (UTC) FA War Healing Breeze will be removed by the turtle, and Counter Attack is pointless since energy is never a problem, shield bash means you can block ranger rupts on heals and it means you can't get ganked by melee in general... FrostytheAdmin 23:11, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :HB is never removed by turtles because you cover it with PS when you see them wriggle their butt, and patient, your main heal, is 1/4cast. melee can never gank you with this build tbh, and shield bash amounts to preventing <10 dmg every 20 seconds. CA and HB may not be the best replacements, but those two skills should be removed.--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 23:16, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Oops Accidentally deleted your comment, apologies. not sure how to revert that. Bad soles 00:38, 5 June 2009 (UTC) np--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 00:39, 5 June 2009 (UTC) iway ftw. wtfpwnd!!!!1! :D 21:54, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :it was 1 kill to 0 kills. and frosty was afk when I asked him why he wasn't iwaying with you (lol, spell check tried to replace iwaying with swaying) --|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 22:24, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::rofl. and i know i was jkidding. :P 22:34, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :::Your PnH had just raged our group >.>--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 23:15, 7 June 2009 (UTC) lol You're baed at life. And at gw. And at cyber sex. And at . I love you hippo. 23:26, 13 June 2009 : ami-due'n it rite?--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 23:34, 13 June 2009 (UTC) “Senator Buckley Calls for Nixon to Resign.” I like young =D Had to go find the album, but anyhoo. Do I get a cookie/other means of payment? My Soles Are 02:09, 16 June 2009 (UTC) : Your ideas. about the first one: only enemies worth farming I can think of that use mist are the spirit shepards, so maybe make a forest farmer out of it? getting around the other forest enemies could be problematic though. There are enough shard farmers like that already, seems like there are easier ways to do that farm. About the second one: I did something like this with some of the bigger battle quests, with lots of allies and enemies, but it really isn't super worth farming in any place. maybe you could do something like rape the first waves or two of one of the quests with heros, flag em away and Aura that shit? a couple speed clears use the combo, but can't think of much else to do with it. Lolraptorbomb. Will think a bit more, see if anything occurs to me. My Soles Are 04:52, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :I couldn't figure out how to search for monsters that use a skill on the wiki. and one quest I can think of is that asuran/white mantle one where all the white mantles rush at you for like 8 waves. don't know how they drop in HM--|''' Hip☀wi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pewpewpew]] 04:55, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ☀ You stolez it from me! >:( --☀Dark Chaos☀ 23:16, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :i iz being the betur persun her...ichangin mah sig that i found da kewl symbolz for! >:O --☁Dark Chaos☂ 23:18, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :c ---|☀ ::wat --☁Dark Chaos☂ 16:48, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :::nvm red ur uzar paeg.. iz k, hf /wave --☁Dark Chaos☂ 16:49, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Your cockfaggotry Take it elsewhere, this isn't 4chan. --Frosty Mc Admin 00:17, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :k. bye btw --|''' Hip☀wi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pewpewpew]] 01:42, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::can't remember where else I put em but w/e none were on build/main-space--|''' Hip☀wi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pewpewpew]] 01:48, 28 June 2009 (UTC)